


The Shutterbug.

by lightofdaye



Series: HP May Madness 2015 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Implied future threesome, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, non-consensual taking of pictures, reacharound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mistake with Colin's developing potion makes his photos even more exciting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shutterbug.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of HP May Madness. Prompt: "Pictophilia (fascination with pornographic pictures). Wizard pictures, Muggle pictures…if it's porn it's all good right?!" Colin seemed the obvious choice. Perhaps too obvious? Also the pairings don't quite line up to be truly canonical. (Ron/Lavender and Harry/Ginny happening at the same time.) I hope you can forgive me the artistic licence!

It had started innocently enough, Colin thought. Ginny had been working at the same table as him as they did some late night potion’s practise. He was, of course, creating a new batch of developing potion for his camera. And he wasn’t quite sure what Ginny had been working on. He wasn’t quite sure what Ginny was working on which was why he wasn’t as concerned as he should have been when there had been some cross contamination of the cauldrons.

The first few photos had been developed in ignorance and the effect was only just noticeable, the Ginny in the picture sauntered about the photo with an extra sway in her step a wink to the observer. Colin stared at the picture for long hours and then he took up his camera again.

Demelza Robins was quite shy for a chaser. But she let Colin take a picture eventually. The Demelza in the picture was a bit more confident, but she still blushed as she leant forward in the frame, giving Colin a nice long look down her top.

He used more of the tainted developer fluid the next time, he took a picture and the effect was dramatic. Or perhaps it was just that Luna Lovegood was a very free spirited girl; her captured image felt it could do entirely without clothes and sauntered across the photo in her birthday suit. Now and again, Colin glanced at her picture to find the phantom Luna cupping one of her breasts. Her eyes half lidded as the other hand slowly thread it away through blonde curls to find her the pink slit between her legs.

That picture quickly became stained and worn as he used it so often late at night and he couldn’t help but wonder… if a solitary portrait caused such exploration then what might happen if he captured an actual couple on his special film?

Excited, Colin snapped a picture of the first couple he saw, quite forgetting to ask permission first. It helped that Gryffindors were not a subtle lot when it came to affection. Still Katie and Leanne had only been holding hands in the corridor when he snapped their photo (running away before he knew if they’d noticed)

Their depictions were much less discrete. The photographic Katie had Leanne pushed up against that corridor wall. Leanne had her head thrown back as Katie kissed and sucked her neck, working her way down into her girlfriend’s cleavage. Colin was holding the photo so close to his face that it was almost touched his nose that night. His hand was busy stroking himself, matching his pace to Katie’s, where he could see her pumping two fingers in and out of Leanne’s pussy.

Ron and Lavender were perhaps even easier to photograph. They seemed to spend all their evenings wrapped around each other squeezed into an armchair in the Gryffindor common room. In their snapshot, Ron were still sitting in that self same armchair, but with his legs spread wide open, one dangling over an armrest. His hands stroking through Lavender’s long hair as the girl’s head bobbed on his cock, kneeling quite naked between his legs and shaking her arse at the camera as she sucked him off.

Finding Dean and Seamus together had been an accident, he’d sneaked out one evening to develop some more pictures for his collection when he’d heard low murmurs coming from an abandoned class room, they’d left the door half open. More than enough of a gap for Colin to get his camera through and take a picture, he did automatically and hurried off to develop. Noting, with dismay that even though he’d made a full cauldron he was quickly running out of the special developing fluid.

When he saw what the older boys were up to in their picture, whatever eroticism the potion encouraged, the pair did not seem to have needed much of a push. Dean faced the front, his long lean, body completely on display, Colin stared at his quidditch toned muscles, Dean’s dark skin gleaming with sweat as Seamus pounded into him from behind, the irish wizard nuzzled Dean’s neck even as he reached around him to grasp his hard cock. 

Colin came several times over that picture, marvelling at the closeness and intimacy of the couple as much as the passion and energy of their fucking. Still he couldn’t help but fret over it a little; he didn’t have anything like that. Not even in picture format. What was worse that he was running out of developing potion, he only had enough left for a few more images and even he knew what potion Ginny had been working on, it would be impossible to recreate the exact combination that had led to these lovely licentious images.

No, whatever photos he had left. Had to count.

Colin’s hands trembled as he took up his camera once more, feeling its weight, running his fingers over the leather strap. His attention drawn to a feature he hadn’t often used. The camera had a timer.

“Harry!” He called the next day. “Harry! Harry!”

Harry looked towards him. Not taking his arm from around Ginny’s waist. He frowned as Colin raced towards him, camera raised. Colin had after all, he realised, stopped asking this question a couple of years ago, but then spending half a year petrified had put a damper on his spirits.

“Can I take a picture!” Colin asked breathlessly. “Would you like one of the two of you?”

“Colin, I don’t-” and Colin’s heart sank into his stomach. Harry was going to give his usual answer to this old question but Ginny saved him.

“Oh go on, Harry,” She said, one hand touching Harry’s chest. “It’s make a lovely keepsake.”

“And then maybe one of all three of us?” Colin asked, hard thumping rapidly.

They relented out of nothing more than amused politeness, Colin thought as he squeezed between them quickly as the camera’s countdown clicked away. He hoped they didn’t noticed his excitement, the bulge his thumping heart left in his jeans as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

The camera flashed and the shutter clicked and clacked as smoke burst from it.

This, Colin thought, was going to be one of hell of a good photograph.


End file.
